


The Scientific Approach

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wants to try returning some of the pleasure Ryan has given him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Scientific Approach  
> Pairing: Tom Ryan/Connor Temple  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Connor wants to try returning some of the pleasure Ryan has given him  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Tom Ryan drabble tree.  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ryan spread his legs and rested his head on his folded arms. Connor carefully placed his hand on Ryan's arse.

"You don't have to do this, Connor."

"I know." Connor kissed the top of his thigh.

He waited for Connor to make his move and offered encouragement at the first tentative lick across his hole.

"That feels good."

"Love when you do it to me, it's why I want to try."

Connor repeated the movement and applied a little more pressure. Ryan's reactions made Connor vary his movements. Ryan didn't mind the scientific approach. It all felt good to him.


End file.
